


为你而耀眼

by 鸳鸯火锅 (Icker)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 蕉弥 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icker/pseuds/%E9%B8%B3%E9%B8%AF%E7%81%AB%E9%94%85
Summary: “我喜欢她。”可爱，活力十足，我配不上她。“我喜欢他。”耀眼，光芒万丈，我配不上他。





	为你而耀眼

**Author's Note:**

> ★祝贺二位破2K粉， @蕉槟梦 & @西谷弥音
> 
> ★食用愉快w、

每朵花都是独一无二的，都有属于自己的“体香”，一推开玻璃房的门，香味便争先恐后地拥挤上来。桌子上摆放着整整齐齐的茶具，精美的瓷盘上放着主人用心烘培的饼干，等待着客人的来临。

嘘，这是少女们的茶话会，也是讲述出自己秘密的最佳地方。

“你知道的啦，我真的好喜欢他，所以，我想更努力一点。”金发的叙述者双脸通红，双手颤抖着握着茶柄与茶身，也许是太过于害羞的缘故，以至于杯中的红茶微微荡漾。

她翡翠般的亮绿眼睛望着聆听者小心翼翼地道，“即使说是不可能，但我还想配上他。”

“想做什么就去做啊，再说，弥音你不是他的青梅竹马吗？”蓝发的聆听者微笑着，随手拿块饼干放嘴里。

“真好吃。”她眯起紫金的眼眸，赞叹不已。

“但是，他太瞩目了，阿夢。我总是觉得我配不上她。”西谷弥音低着头答道，蝶翼的睫毛遮住了活泼的眸子。

“所以？”

“我想参加拉拉队。”

“哦，饼干我吃完了，还有么？我想带走一些。”阿夢漫不经心，也牛头不对马嘴地道。

“……”阿夢，你够了。

“还有，不过那是给他吃的。”

“呵！见色忘友的家伙！”

……

阿夢离开时，走到了转角处，正要打开门时，停了下来回头道：“想做什么趁年轻赶紧做，别给自己留遗憾！更何况……”他也不是喜欢你么？

“什么？”

“没什么，走了走了。感谢你的饼干哈，我会好好吃掉的！”

“你知道吗，我好像喜欢上了一个人哎，生动活泼，超级可爱！”发色较为杂乱的少年趴在桌子上，对着被他强行抓来叙旧的少女闷闷不乐地道。

“哦，然后呢？”少女面无表情地看着他，“我早就知道了，看你一脸思春的表情。”

“那我怎么办呢？”

“凉拌啊，关我什么事。”

“我靠——！你还是不是我的青梅竹马啦？！”

“停，是没错。但是明显是那位更是好吧。”

“……”

“不知道，看你怎么做啊，你谈还是我谈啊？！不过嘛，我倒是可以告诉你，你耀眼的时候她蛮喜欢的，从这个角度攻略吧。”

“哇！你也太好了！为我指明了路啊！”

“呵呵，感谢我吧！记得给媒钱啊！”啧，我会那么好就怪了，从教室里喊我出来，回去那些个女生不要把我吃了啊？！我才不会提醒她喜欢你嘞！

怪我喽？

“他更耀眼了！”/“她更可爱了！”

“我配不上她/她了！怎么办啊？！”

呵，活该没在一起。

“去告白，我帮你约人，别再找我说这种东西了！”

“……”“……”

“那个，”“那个，”

“你先吧！”“你先吧！”

少女腼腆地笑了笑，道“我不急，你先吧！”

少年挠了挠头，道：“我也没什么事，要不还是你先吧！”

僵持了十分钟后，二人想起了之前的少女所给的锦囊与交代的话——“见面前先不看，见面后要是不敢说，看锦囊！”

不由分说二人也打开了各自的锦囊，只见一张字条，上面附着些许话：“喂！你们还不懂啊？各自暗恋对方不说很好玩吗？！还拉我吃狗粮，要脸不！来！告白吧！反正都已经知道了。”

“……”真的好吗！！他，他会不会讨厌我啊？！！

“……”喂！哪天就把你炖了！！怎么能这样啊！！

吸气——呼气——

“我喜欢你！”“我喜欢你！”两人的告白脱口而出。

“哎？！”“啊？！”

少女们的吵吵闹闹，为婚礼更添一抹喜气。

“刚刚的开门红数目应该更大更好才对啊！！”“是哎！等等，新娘子扔捧花了！”

“啦！新娘扔捧花啦！”“给我啊！”“接到的是我才对！”……

“嗯？！”望水观月站在一旁没有争夺却意味地接到了捧花。即使，她也很想要，但是抢捧花明显不适合她的风格，这也算是一种惊喜吧。

“哎呀！”“咦！竟然是望月！”“我也想要啊！”……

“噗嗤，望月要走桃花运啦！”新娘捂嘴笑道，“望月可是显示高冷霸气啊，被接到了自己肯定很惊讶吧！”

“对啊，不过，她没有来呢，也不知道为什么。”新郎抱着新娘说道，“新婚之前，先给为夫点甜头吧！”

“呀——！”“新婚夫妇接吻啦！”“要拍照留念啦！”……

“……”刚赶上末班车过来的少女，摇摇头微笑地看着夫妻二人，“哎呀，真甜蜜呢。”

—Happy end—


End file.
